1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions for dyeing keratin fibers based on a developer-coupler substance combination, which contain at least one substituted 2-aminoalkyl-1,4-diaminobenzene compound as the developer substance. It also relates to new substituted 2-aminoalkyl-1,4-diaminobenzene compounds.
2. Prior Art
Oxidation dye precursor compounds have been important in the field of dyeing keratin fibers, especially hair, for a long time. The dye compounds for dyeing the keratin fibers are produced by reaction of certain developer substances with certain coupler substances in the presence of a suitable oxidizing agent. The following compounds are examples of developer substances: 2,5-diaminotoluene, 2,5-diaminophenylethyl alcohol, p-aminophenol and 1,4-diaminobenzene. The following compounds are examples of coupler substances: resorcinol, 4-chlororesorcinol, 1-naphthol, 3-aminophenol and derivatives of m-phenylenediamines.
There are numerous additional requirements of oxidation dye precursor compounds for dyeing human hair besides the resulting color in the desired intensity. The dye precursor compounds must be unobjectionable in toxicological and dermatological respects and the resulting hair color of the dyed hair must have good light fastness, permanent wave fastness, acid fastness and rubbing fastness. The color produced by dyeing the hair with the oxidation dye precursor compounds must remain stable in the presence of light, rubbing and chemical agents for at least four to six weeks. Moreover a broad palette of various color shades can be produced by combination of suitable developer and coupler substances.
The requirements for oxidation dye precursor compounds however cannot be completely fulfilled in every way with the currently known dye precursor compounds, as has been stated in the Monograph by K. H. Schrader, xe2x80x9cFoundations and Formulations of Cosmetics [Grundlagen und Rezepturen der Kosmetika]xe2x80x9d, 2nd Edition, pp. 784-799 (1989). There is therefore a need for new developer substances, which fulfill the above-described requirements to a special extent.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improved developer compounds for use in a method of dyeing keratin fibers, especially human hair.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide new substituted 2-aminoalkyl-1,4-diaminobenzene compounds for use as developer substances in oxidation dye precursor compositions.
It has now been found surprisingly that certain substituted 2-aminoalkyl-1,4-diaminobenzene compounds of the general formula (I) fulfill the special requirements for developer substances to an especially great extent. When these developer substances are used together with most known coupler substances especially intense colors are produced, which are extraordinarily light-fast and wash-fast.
The new substituted 2-aminoalkyl-1,4-diaminobenzene compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention are: 
wherein R1, R2, R3 and R4, independently of each other, are each hydrogen, a C1- to C6-alkyl group, a C1- to C4-hydroxyalkyl group, a C2- to C4-dihydroxyalkyl group or a C1- to C4-alkoxy-(C1- to C2)alkyl group, or R1 and R2 or
R3 and R4 together with the nitrogen atom form a four member to eight member aliphatic ring, and wherein at least two of the R1, R2, R3 and R4 substituent groups represent hydrogen;
R5 represents hydrogen, a halogen atom, a C1- to C4-alkyl group, a C1- to C4-hydroxyalkyl group or a C1- to C4-alkoxy group;
R6 and R7, independently of each other, each represent hydrogen, a C1- to C2-alkoxy group, a C1- to C6-alkyl group, a C1- to C6-alkenyl group, a C1- to C4-hydroxyalkyl group, a C3- to C4-dihydroxyalkyl group, a C1- to C4-aminoalkyl group, a C1- to C4-dimethylaminoalkyl group, a C1- to C4-acetylaminoalkyl group, a C1- to C4-methoxyalkyl group, a C1- to C4-ethoxyalkyl group, a C1- to C4-cyanoalkyl group, a C1- to C4-carboxyalkyl group, a C1- to C4-aminocarbonylalkyl group, a pyridylmethyl group , a furfuryl group, a hydrogenated furfuryl group, a substituted pyridyl group, a group of the formula II: 
a group of the formula III: 
a group of the formula IV: 
wherein at least one of the R6 and R7 groups is not hydrogen, or R6 and R7 together with the nitrogen atom form one of the following rings: 
R8 represents hydrogen or a C1- to C6-alkyl group;
R9 represents hydrogen, a carboxy group or an aminocarbonyl-group;
R10 and R11, independently of each other, each represent hydrogen, a hydroxy group, an aminocarbonyl group, a methylthiomethyl group, a substituted phenyl group having a phenyl group substituent or a hydroxy group substitutent or a group of the formula: 
R12, R13, R14, R15 and R16 are each, independently of each other, hydrogen, a halogen atom, a cyano group, a hydroxy group, a C1- to C4-alkoxy group, a C1- to C4-hydroxyalkoxy group, a C1- to C6-alkyl group, a C1- to C4-alkylthioether group, a mercapto group, a nitro group, an amino group, an alkylamino group, a hydroxyalkylamino group, a dialkylamino group, a di(hydroxyalkyl)amino group, a (dihydroxyalkyl)amino group, a (hydroxyalkyl)alkylamino group, a trifluoromethane group, a xe2x80x94C(O)H group, a xe2x80x94C(O)CH3 group, a xe2x80x94C(O)CF3 group, a xe2x80x94Si(CH3)3 group, a C1- to C4-hydroxyalkyl group, a C3- to C4-dihydoxyalkyl group, or two of the groups R12 to R16 next to each other form an xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 bridge;
R17 represents a C1- to C4-alkyl group or a a C1- to C4-hydroxyalkyl group;
R18 represents hydrogen or a C1- to C6-alkyl group;
R19 represents one or more hydrogen, or hydroxy-, carboxy-, aminocarbonyl-, or hydroxymethyl group; and
R20 represents hydrogen or a C1- to C6-alkyl group, with the proviso that R1, R2 and R8 are not each hydrogen when (i) R3 and R4 are a C1- to C4-alkyl group or R3 and R4 together with the nitrogen atom form a morpholino-, pyrrolidino-, piperidino- or hexamethylenimino ring, and when (ii) R5 is in the 5-position of the aromatic ring and R5 is hydrogen, a C1- to C4-alkyl group or a halogen atom, and when (iii) R6 and R7, independently of each other, are a C1- to C4-alkyl group or a phenyl group or R3 and R4 taken together with the nitrogen atom form an unsubstituted piperidino- or pyrrolidino-ring;
or a physiologically compatible, water-soluble salt thereof.
The following are examples of the compounds of formula (I): 2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)aminomethyl -1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-ethylaminomethyl -1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-(isopropylaminomethyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-propylaminomethyl -1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-pyrrolidin-1-yl-methyl-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-[(2-methoxyethylamino)methyl]-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-morpholin-4-yl-methyl -1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-(2,5-diaminobenzylamino)-butan-1-ol; 2-{[(furan-2-ylmethyl)amino]methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N-(2,5-diaminobenzyl)-O,N-dimethylhydroxylamine; 2-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl-methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 1-(2,5-diaminobenzyl)piperidin-4-ol; N-[2-(2,5-diaminobenzylamino)ethyl]acetamide; 2-[(2-morpholin-4-yl-ethylamino)methyl]-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-allylaminomethyl-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-(2,5-diaminobenzylamino)propan-1-ol; 2-[(3-imidazol-1-yl-propylamino)-methyl]-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-{[(tetrahydrofuran-2-yl-methyl)amino]methyl}-1,4-diaminobenzene; 4-(2,5-diaminobenzylamino)aniline; 3-(2,5-diaminobenzylamino)phenol; 5-(2,5-diaminobenzylamino)-2-methylphenol; 2-[(2-dimethylaminoethylamino)-methyl]-1,4-diaminobenzene; 4-(2,5-diaminobenzylamino)butan-1-ol; 2-[(3-ethoxypropylamino)methyl]-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-[(3-methoxy-phenylamino)-methyl]-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-[(4-chlorophenylamino)methyl]-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-[(cyclopropyl-methylamino)methyl]-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-(2,5-diaminobenzylamino)-4-nitrophenol; 2-[(4-chlorobenzylamino)methyl]-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-[(2,5-diaminobenzyl)methylamino]ethanol; 2-[(2,5-diamino-benzyl)ethylamino]ethanol; 2-{[(pyridin-4-yl-methyl)amino]methyl}-1,4-diaminobenzene; 1-[3-(2,5-diaminobenzylamino)propyl]pyrrolidin-2-one; 2-(4-amino-2-methylphenyl)aminomethyl-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-(4-amino-3-methylphenyl)aminomethyl-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-[5-amino-2-(2,5-diamino-benzylamino)phenyl]ethanol; 2-(3-aminophenyl)aminomethyl -1,4-diaminobenzene; 4-[2-(2,5-diaminobenzylamino)ethyl]benzenesulfonamide; 2-[4-amino-2-(2,5-diaminobenzylamino)phenoxy]ethanol; 2-[(2,5-diaminobenzyl)-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)amino]ethanol; [1-(2,5-diaminobenzyl)pyrrolidin-2-yl]-methanol; 1-(2,5-diaminobenzyl)pyrrolidin-3-ol; 1-(2,5-diaminobenzyl)-pyrrolidin-2-carboxylic acid amide; 1-(2,5-diaminobenzyl)piperidin-3-ol; 2-(2,5-diamino-benzylamino)-propan-1,3-diol; 2-(2,5-diaminobenzylamino)-3-hydroxypropionamide; 2-(2,5-diaminobenzylamino)succinic acid; 2-cyclopropylaminomethyl-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-(2,5-diaminobenzylamino)ethanol; (2,5-diaminobenzylamino)acetic acid; 4-(2,5-diaminobenzylamino)phenol; 2-(benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl-aminomethyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; [(2,5-diaminobenzyl)methyl-amino]acetonitrile; 2-pentyl-aminomethyl-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-[(3-dimethylaminopropylamino)-methyl]-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-{[2-(5-nitropyridin-2-yl-amino)ethylamino]-methyl}-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-[(2-aminoethylamino)methyl]-1,4-diaminobenzene; 3-[2-(2,5-diaminobenzylamino)-1-hydroxyethyl]phenol; 2-[(4-methyl-pyridin-2-yl-amino)methyl]-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-(2,5-diaminobenzyl)-1-methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolin-6,7-diol; 2-(2,5-diamino-benzylamino)-4-methylsulfanyl-butyric acid; 1-(2,5-diaminobenzyl)pyrrolidin-2-carboxylic acid; 2-phenylamino-methyl-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-(4-dimethylamino-phenylaminomethyl-1,4-diaminobenzene; 1-[3-(2,5-diaminobenzylamino)phenyl]ethanol; 1-[4-(2,5-diaminobenzylamino)-phenyl]ethanol; 1-[2-(2,5-diaminobenzylamino)-phenyl]ethanol; 2-[(3,4-dimethoxyphenylamino)methyl]-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-[(3-fluoro-2-methoxy-phenylamino)-methyl]-1,4-diaminobenzene; 4-chloro-2-(2,5-diaminobenzylamino)-phenol; 2-[(4-trifluoromethyl-phenylamino)-methyl]-1,4-diamino-benzene; 2-(p-tolylaminomethyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N4-dihydroxypropyl-2-(di(hydroxyethyl)aminomethyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N4-dihydroxypropyl-2-(hydroxyethylaminomethyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N4-dihydroxypropyl-2-(methylaminomethyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N4-hydroxyethyl-2-(di(hydroxyethyl)aminomethyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N4-hydroxyethyl-2-(hydroxyethylaminomethyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N4-hydroxyethyl-2-(methylaminomethyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N4,N4-bis-(hydroxyethyl)-2-(di(hydroxyethyl)aminomethyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N4,N4-bis-(hydroxyethyl)-2-(hydroxyethylaminomethyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N4,N4-bis-(hydroxyethyl)-2-(methylaminomethyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N1-dihydroxypropyl-2-(di(hydroxyethyl)aminomethyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N1-dihydroxypropyl-2-(hydroxyethylaminomethyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N1-dihydroxypropyl-2-(methylaminomethyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N1-hydroxyethyl-2-(di(hydroxyethyl)aminomethyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N1-hydroxyethyl-2-(hydroxyethylaminomethyl)-1,4-diamino-benzene; N1-hydroxyethyl-2-(methylaminomethyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N1,N1-bis-(hydroxyethyl)-2-(di(hydroxyethyl)aminomethyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N1,N1-bis-(hydroxyethyl)-2-(hydroxyethylaminomethyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N1,N1-bis(hydroxyethyl)-2-(methylaminomethyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((2-aminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((2-hydroxyphenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((2-dimethylaminophenylamino)-methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((2-methylphenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((2-trifluoromethylphenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((3-dimethylaminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((3-methylphenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((3-trifluoromethylphenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((2-bromophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((2-cyanophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((2-fluorophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((2-methoxyphenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((2-nitrophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((3-bromophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((3-cyanophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((3-fluorophenylamino)-methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((3-methoxyphenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((3-nitrophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((4-bromophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((4-cyanophenylamino)-methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((4-fluorophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((4-methoxyphenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((4-nitrophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((2-(1,3-dihydroxypropyl)aminophenylamino)-methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((2-di(hydroxyethyl)aminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((2-hydroxyethylaminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((2-pyrrolidin-phenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene 2-((3-(1,3-dihydroxypropyl)aminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((3-di(hydroxyethyl)aminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((3-hydroxyethylaminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((3-pyrrolidin-phenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((4-(1,3-dihydroxypropyl)aminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((4-di(hydroxyethyl)aminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((4-hydroxyethylaminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((4-pyrrolidin-phenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((4-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethoxy)phenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((4-amino-2-chlorophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((4-amino-2-hydroxyphenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((4-amino-2-methoxyphenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((4-amino-3-(2-hydroxyethoxy)phenylamino)-methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((4-amino-3-chlorophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((4-amino-3-hydroxyphenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((4-amino-3-methoxyphenylamino)-methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((3,4-diamino-phenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((2,4-diaminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N4-dihydroxypropyl-2-((4-aminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N4-dihydroxypropyl-2-(phenylaminomethyl)-1,4-diamino-benzene; N4-dihydroxypropyl-2-((4-di(hydroxyethyl)aminophenylamino)-methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N4-dihydroxypropyl-2-((4-hydroxyethylaminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N4-hydroxyethyl-2-((4-aminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N4-hydroxyethyl-2-(phenylaminomethyl)-1,4-diamino-benzene; N4-hydroxyethyl-2-((4-di(hydroxyethyl)aminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N4-hydroxyethyl-2-((4-hydroxyethylaminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N4,N4-bis-(hydroxyethyl)-2-(4-aminophenylamino)-methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N4,N4-bis-(hydroxyethyl)-2-phenylaminomethyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N4,N4-bis-(hydroxyethyl)-2-(4-di(hydroxyethyl)aminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N4, N4-bis-(hydroxyethyl)-2-(4-hydroxyethylamino-phenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N1-dihydroxypropyl-2-((4-amino-phenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N1-dihydroxypropyl-2-(phenylaminomethyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N1-dihydroxypropyl-2-((4-di(hydroxyethyl)aminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N1-dihydroxypropyl-2-((4-hydroxyethylaminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N1-hydroxyethyl-2-((4-aminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N1-hydroxyethyl-2-(phenylaminomethyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N1-hydroxyethyl-2-((4-di(hydroxyethyl)aminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N1-hydroxyethyl-2-((4-hydroxyethylaminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N1,N1-bis-(hydroxyethyl)-2-(4-aminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N1,N1-bis-(hydroxyethyl)-2-phenylaminomethyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N1,N1-bis-(hydroxyethyl)-2-(4-di(hydroxyethyl)aminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; N1,N1-bis-(hydroxyethyl)-2-(4-hydroxyethylaminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-[5-amino-4-(2,5-diaminophenylamino)-pyrazol-1-yl]ethanol; N2-(5-amino-1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)-1,2,4-triaminobenzene; N2-(5-amino-1-isopropyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)-1,2,4-triaminobenzene and N2-(5-amino-1,3-dimethyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)-1,2,4-triaminobenzene.
The preferred compounds of formula (I) are those compounds, in which (i) one or more groups R5 and R8 are hydrogen and/or (ii) R1, R2, R3 and R4 simultaneously represent hydrogen and/or (iii) R6 represents a methyl group or a C1-C4-hydroxyalkyl group and R7 represents a C1-C4-hydroxyalkyl group and/or (iv) R6 represents hydrogen and R7 represents a C1-C4-hydroxyalkyl group, a substituted pyridyl group, a substituted phenyl group, a substituted pyrazoyl group or a group of the following formula: 
and/or (v) R6 and R7 represent an aliphatic ring of the formula: 
Particularly the following compounds are preferred examples of the compounds of formula (I): 2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)aminomethyl-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-[(2-aminoethylamino)methyl]-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-[(2-hydroxyethylamino)methyl]-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-[(2,5-diaminobenzyl)methylamino]ethanol; 2-(2,5-diaminobenzylamino)-propan-1-ol; 2-[(2,5-diaminobenzyl)-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]ethanol; [1-(2,5-diaminobenzyl)pyrrolidin-2-yl]methanol; 1-(2,5-diaminobenzyl)-pyrrolidin-2-carbamide; 2-[(4-methylpyridin-2-yl-amino)methyl]-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((2-aminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((2-chlorophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((2-dimethylaminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((2-fluorophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((2-hydroxyethylaminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((2-N,N-bis-(hydroxyethyl)aminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((2-pyrrolidinphenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((3-aminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((3-chlorophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((3-dimethylaminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((3-fluorophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((3-hydroxyethylaminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diamino-benzene; 2-((3-N,N-bis-(hydroxyethyl)aminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((3-pyrrolidin-phenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((4-aminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((4-chlorophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((4-dimethylaminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((4-fluorophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((4-hydroxyethylaminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((4-N,N-bis-(hydroxyethyl)aminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((4-pyrrolidinphenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((2-(2-hydroxy)-ethoxy-4-aminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((2-amino-4-aminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((2-chloro-4-aminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((2-hydroxy-4-aminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((2-hydroxyethylamino-4-aminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((2-methyl-4-aminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((3-(2-hydroxy)-ethoxy-4-aminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((3-amino-4-aminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((3-chloro-4-aminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((3-hydroxy-4-aminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((3-hydroxyethylamino-4-aminophenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((3-methyl-4-aminophenylamino)-methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((2-(2-hydroxy)ethoxyphenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((2-hydroxyphenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((3-(2-hydroxy)ethoxyphenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((3-hydroxyphenylamino)-methyl)-1,4diaminobenzene; 2-((4-(2-hydroxy)-ethoxy-phenyl-amino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-((4-hydroxyphenylamino)methyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-(phenylamino)methyl-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2-[5-amino-4-(2,5-diaminophenylamino)-pyrazol-1-yl]ethanol; N2-(5-amino-1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)-1,2,4-triaminobenzene; N2-(5-amino-1-isopropyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)-1,2,4-triaminobenzene and N2-(5-amino-1,3-dimethyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)-1,2,4-triaminobenzene.
The compounds of formula I can be employed both as free bases and also in the form of their physiologically compatible salts with inorganic or organic acids, such as hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid, acetic acid, propionic acid, lactic acid or citric acid.
The method of making the substituted diaminobenzene derivatives according to formula (I) can occur using known synthetic methods. The synthesis of the compounds according to the invention, for example, can occur by the following methods: Either (a) by performing a reductive amination of a substituted benzene of formula (V): 
in which Ra has the significance of a protective group, for example as described in the chapter, xe2x80x9cProtective Groupsxe2x80x9d in Organic Synthesis, Chapter 7, Wiley Interscience, 1991; Rb represents NR1Ra or NR1R2; by reacting the compound of formula (V) with an amine of formula HNR6R7, wherein R1, R2, R5, R6, R7 and R8 have the same significance as in formula (I) above and subsequently splitting off the protective group; or
(b) by substitution of a substituted benzene of formula (VI): 
with an amine of formula HNR1R2, reduction of the nitrile group, subsequent alkylation of the amino group with a compound of formula XR6 and/or XR7, and finally reduction of the nitro group, wherein R1, R2, R5, R6 and R7 have the same significance as in the above formula (I) and X represents a halogen atom.
The substituted 2-aminoalkyl-1,4-diaminobenzene compounds according to formula (I) are soluble in water and produce colors with a higher intensity and better fastness, especially light-fastness, wash-fastness and rubbing-fastness, than prior art developer compounds. The substituted 2-aminoalkyl-1,4-diaminobenzene compounds according to formula (I) have outstanding storage stability, especially as components of a subsequently described oxidation dye precursor composition.
The subject matter of the present invention also includes a composition for oxidative dyeing of keratin fibers, for example hairs, fur, fibers or wool, especially human hair, comprising a combination of coupler substance and developer substances, which contain at least one substituted 2-aminoalkyl-1,4-diamino-benzene compound of formula (I).
The at least one 2-aminoalkyl-1,4-diaminobenzene derivative compound of formula (I) is present in the oxidation dye precursor composition according to the invention in an amount of about 0.005 to 20 percent by weight, however an amount of about 0.01 to 8.0 percent by weight is preferred and 0.1 to 5.0 percent by weight is particularly preferred.
The coupler substance preferably can be 2,6-diamino-pyridine, 2-amino-4-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]anisole, 2,4-diamino-1-fluoro-5-methylbenzene, 2,4-diamino-1-methoxy-5-methylbenzene, 2,4-diamino-1-ethoxy-5-methylbenzene, 2,4-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethoxy)-5-methylbenzene, 2,4-di[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-1,5-dimethoxybenzene, 2,3-diamino-6-methoxypyridine, 3-amino-6-methoxy-2-(methylamino)pyridine, 2,6-diamino-3,5-dimethoxypyridine, 3,5-diamino-2,6-dimethoxypyridine, 1,3-diaminobenzene, 2,4-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethoxy)benzene, 2,4-diamino-1,5-di(2-hydroxyethoxy)-benzene, 1-(2-aminoethoxy)-2,4-diaminobenzene, 2-amino-1-(2-hydroxyethoxy)-4-methylaminobenzene, 2,4-diaminophenoxyacetic acid, 3-[(di(2-hydroxyethyl)-amino]aniline, 4-amino-2-di[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-1-ethoxybenzene, 5-methyl-2-(1-methylethyl)phenol, 3-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]aniline, 3-[(2-amino-ethyl)amino]aniline, 1,3-di(2,4-diaminophenoxy)propane, di(2,4-diaminophenoxy)methane, 1,3-diamino-2,4-dimethoxy-benzene, 2,6-bis(2-hydroxyethyl)aminotoluene, 4-hydroxyindole, 3-dimethylaminophenol, 3-diethylaminophenol, 5-amino-2-methylphenol, 5-amino-4-fluoro-2-methylphenol, 5-amino-4-methoxy-2-methyphenol, 5-amino-4-ethoxy-2-methylphenol, 3-amino-2,4-dicholorophenol, 5-amino-2,4-dichlorophenol, 3-amino-2-methylphenol, 3-amino-2-chloro-6-methylphenol, 3-aminophenol, 2-{(3-hydroxyphenyl)amino]-acetamide, 5-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-methylphenol, 3-[(2-hydroxyethyl)-aminophenol, 3-[(2-methoxyethyl)amino]phenol, 5-amino-2-ethylphenol, 2-(4-amino-2-hydroxyphenoxy)ethanol, 5-[(3-hydroxypropyl)amino]-2-methylphenol, 3-[(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino]-2-methylphenol, 3-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-methyl-phenol, 2-amino-3-hydroxypyridine, 5-amino-4-chloro-2-methyl-phenol, 1-naphthol, 1,5-dihydroxynaphthalene, 1,7-dihydroxy-naphthalene, 2,3-dihydroxynaphthalene, 2,7-dihydroxynaphthalene, 2-methyl-1-naphthol acetate, 1,3-dihydroxybenzene, 1-chloro-2,4-dihydroxybenzene, 2-chloro- 1,3-dihydroxybenzene, 1,2-dichloro-3,5-dihydroxy-4-methylbenzene, 1,5-dichloro-2,4-dihydroxy-benzene, 1,3-dihydroxy-2-methylbenzene, 3,4-methylenedioxyphenol, 3,4-methylenedioxyaniline, 5-[(2-hydroxy-ethyl)amino]-1,3-benzodioxole, 6-bromo-1-hydroxy-3,4-methylenedioxybenzene, 3,4-diaminobenzoic acid, 3,4-dihydro-6-hydroxy-1,4(2H)-benzoxazine, 6-amino-3,4-dihydro-1,4(2H)-benzoxazine, 3-methyl-1-phenyl-5-pyrazolone, 5,6-dihydroxy-indole, 5,6-dihydroxyindoline, 5-hydroxyindole, 6-hydroxy-indole, 7-hydroxyindole and 2,3-indolindione.
Although the advantageous properties of the above-described substituted 2-aminoalkyl-1,4-diaminobenzene compounds of formula (I) can obviously be obtained when the diaminobenzene derivative compounds of formula (I) are used alone, it is understandably also possible to use the 2-aminoalkyl-1,4-diamino-benzene compounds of formula (I) together with known developer substances, such as 1,4-diaminobenzene, 2,5-diaminotoluene, 2,5-diaminophenyl-ethyl alcohol, 4-aminophenol and its derivatives, especially 4-amino-3-methylphenol, 4,5-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethyl)pyrazole or tetraaminopyrimidines.
The coupler and developer substances can be contained in the oxidation dye precursor compositions according to the invention individually, or in mixtures with each other. The coupler substances and developer substances are contained in the dye precursor composition according to the invention (relative to the total amount of the dye precursor composition) in an amount of from about 0.005 to 20 percent by weight respectively. However an amount of from about 0.01 to 5.0 percent by weight is preferable and from 0.1 to 2.5 percent by weight is especially preferably.
The total amount of the combination of developer and coupler substances in the oxidation dye precursor composition described here is preferably from about 0.01 to 20 percent by weight, especially preferably from about 0.02 to 10 percent by weight, and most preferably from 0.2 to 6.0 percent by weight. The developer and coupler substances are used generally in equimolar amounts, however it is not disadvantageous when the developer substances are present in a certain excess or deficiency.
The dye compositions according to the invention can also contain certain other dye ingredients, for example 6-amino-2-methylphenol and 2-amino-5-methylphenol, as well as conventional direct-dyeing dye compounds, such as triphenylmethane dye compounds, such as 4-[(4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)-(4xe2x80x2-imino-2xe2x80x3,5xe2x80x3-cyclohexadien-1xe2x80x3-yliden)-methyl]-2-methylaminobenzene monohydrochloride (C.I. 42 510) and 4-[(4xe2x80x2-amino-3xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)-(4xe2x80x3-imino-2xe2x80x3,5xe2x80x3-cyclohexadien-1xe2x80x3-yliden)methyl]-2-methylaminobenzene monohydrochloride (C.I. 42 520); aromatic nitro dye compounds, such as 4-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)aminonitrotoluene, 2-amino-4,6-dinitrophenol, 2-amino-5-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)aminonitrobenzene, 2-chloro-6-(ethylamino)-4-nitrophenol, 4-chloro-N-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2-nitroaniline, 5-chloro-2-hydroxy-4-nitroaniline, 2-amino-4-chloro6-nitro-phenol and 1-[(2xe2x80x2-ureidoethyl)amino-4-nitrobenzene; azo dye compounds, such as 6-[(4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)azo]-5-hydroxy-napththalen-1-sulfonic acid sodium salt (C.I 14 805) and dispersion dye compounds, such as 1,4-diaminoanthraquinone and 1,4,5,8-tetraaminoanthraquinone. These additional dye compounds can be contained in the oxidation dye precursor composition of the invention in an amount of from about 0.1 to 4.0 percent by weight.
Understandably the coupler substances and the developer substances as well as the other dye compounds, in so far as they are bases, can also be used in the form of their physiologically compatible salts with organic or inorganic acids, such as hydrochloric acid or sulfuric acid, or, in so far as they have aromatic OH groups, in the form of their salts with bases, such as alkali phenolates.
Moreover cosmetic additive ingredients, which are commonly used in compositions for dyeing hair, can be used in the oxidation dye precursor compositions according to the invention, for example antioxidants, such as ascorbic acid, thioglycolic acid or sodium sulfite, and perfume oils, complex formers, wetting agents, emulsifiers, thickeners and care materials. The form of the dye compositions according to the invention can be, for example, a solution, especially an aqueous or aqueous-alcoholic solution. However the form that is particularly preferred is a cream, gel or an emulsion. Its composition is a mixture of the dye ingredients with the conventional cosmetic additive ingredients suitable for the particular preparation.
Conventional cosmetic additive ingredients in solutions, creams, emulsion or gels include, for example, solvents, such as water, lower aliphatic alcohols, such as ethanol, propanol or isopropanol, glycerol or glycols, such as 1,2-propylene glycol, wetting agents or emulsifiers from the classes of anionic, cationic, amphoteric or nonionic surfactant compounds, such as fatty alcohol sulfates, ethoxylated fatty alcohol sulfates, alkylsulfonates, alkylbenzenesulfonates, alkyltrimethylammonium salts, aklylbetaines, ethoxylated fatty alcohols, ethoxylated nonylphenols, fatty acid alkanol amides and ethoxylated fatty acid esters; thickeners, such as higher fatty alcohols, starches, cellulose derivatives, petrolatum, paraffin oil and fatty acids, as well as care materials, such as cationic resins, lanolin derivatives, cholesterol, pantothenic acids and betaine. The above-mentioned conventional cosmetic ingredients are used in amounts suitable for their purposes. For example the wetting agents and emulsifiers are used in concentrations of from about 0.5 to 30 percent by weight, the thickeners are used in an amount of from about 0.1 to 25 percent by weight and the care materials are used in concentrations of from about 0.1 to 5.0 percent by weight.
The oxidation dye precursor compositions according to the invention can be weakly acidic, neutral or alkaline according to their composition. These compositions preferably have pH values of from 6.8 to 11.5. Their pH can be adjusted in the basic range with ammonia. Also organic amines can be used for this purpose, including monoethanolamine and triethanolamine, or also inorganic bases, such as sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide. Inorganic or organic acids can be used for adjusting the pH in the acid range, for example phosphoric acid, acetic acid, citric acid or tartaric acid.
In order to use the oxidation hair dye precursor composition for dyeing hair one mixes the above-described compositions according to the invention with an oxidizing agent immediately prior to use and applies a sufficient amount of the ready-to-apply mixture to the hair, according to the hair abundance, generally from about 60 to 200 grams.
Principally hydrogen peroxide, or its addition compounds with urea, melamine, sodium borate or sodium carbonate, can be used in the form of a 3 to 12 percent, preferably 6 percent, aqueous solution as the oxidizing agent for developing the hair dye. Air oxygen can also be used as the oxidizing agent. If a 6 percent hydrogen peroxide solution is used as oxidizing agent, the weight ratio of hair dye composition and oxidizing agent is 5:1 to 1:2, but preferably 1:1. Larger amounts of oxidizing agent are used above all with larger dye concentrations in the oxidation dye precursor composition, or when at the same time a strong bleaching of the hair is desired. The mixture of the oxidizing agent and the oxidation dye precursor composition of the invention is allowed to act on the hair for about 10 to 45 minutes, preferably 30 minutes, at 15 to 65 degrees Celsius, the hair is rinsed with water and dried. If necessary it is washed with a shampoo and eventually after-rinsed with a weak organic acid, such as citric acid or tartaric acid. Subsequently the hair is dried.
The oxidation hair dye precursor compositions according to the invention with a content of the substituted 2-aminoalkyl-1,4-diaminobenzene compounds of formula (I) as developer substances permit hair dyeing with outstanding color fastness, especially light fastness, fastness to washing and fastness to rubbing. The dye precursor compositions according to the invention provide a broad palette of different color shades, which extend from blond to brown, purple, violet to blue and black shades, according to the type and composition of the dye compounds in it. Particularly the color shades produced have outstanding color intensity. The very good dyeing properties of the compositions according to the invention include the production of good color coverage and dyeing of gray, chemically not-previously damaged hair without problems.
The following examples should serve to illustrate the invention, but details present in these examples should not be considered as further limiting the following appended claims, unless they are explicitly included in the following appended claims.